The present invention relates to surface cleaner systems.
Surface cleaners are often used to provide a continuous flow of relatively high pressure water onto a large, substantially flat surface. Conventional surface cleaners include one or more nozzles to direct high pressure fluid onto surfaces that are disposed directly below the cleaners. Typically, such a surface cleaner is fluidly connected to an independent pressure washer or other source of high pressure fluid through a hose. In such arrangements, both the pressure washer and the surface cleaner must often be repeatedly and independently moved by an operator when cleaning a large surface.